Bad neighbors
by odvie
Summary: Jerry déménage après la débacle de Las Vegas et compte faire profil bas quelques temps histoire de se faire oublier. Malheureusement, ses voisins ne semblent pas de tout repos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad neighbors**

L'arrivée :

"Hé, regarde ! On a un nouveau voisin !

-Ah bon ? Okay. Cool."

Jerry Dandrige se retourna et aperçut trois individus occupés à discuter tout en l'observant à une vingtaine de mètres. A première vue, il s'agissait de deux femmes et un homme, tous bruns... Ah non, une femme et deux hommes : l'un avait les cheveux longs jusqu'au milieu du dos et un bouc. La femme tenait une épaisse valise noire à la main et poussa doucement les deux autres pour entrer à l'intérieur de la maison à 2 étages, entouré d'un terrain spacieux et du parc boisé qui se présentait de l'autre coté des barrières. Il vit une autre femme, blonde cette fois, sortir d'un van noir avec un sac de sport visiblement bien rempli à l'épaule.

"Hé les gars, cessez de faire les commères et donnez-nous un coup de main à décharger. Les caméras ne vont pas se ranger toutes seules. Et n'oubliez pas qu'on a un stagiaire demain matin à 8 heures tapantes."

Ah, la brune était de retour pour transporter une autre valise.

"Judith ? Appela-t-elle. C'est quoi tout ces trucs ? Tu as trouvé çà où ?

-Dans une benne à ordures pas loin de la maison des Springfields, répondit la blonde. Il y avait plein de trucs sympas dedans alors je me suis servie.

-Tu as trouvé quoi ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux longs. Des tuyaux en ferraille ?

-Ouais, je pensais construire un nouveau fusil avec mais s'ils conviennent pas, on pourra toujours leur trouver une autre utilité.

-Je maintiens que son apprentissage auprès du docteur Holtzman était une très mauvaise idée, ajouta l'autre homme qui avait les cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'en haut de ses épaules et des lunettes rectangulaires fines. Elle a déteint sur elle et voilà le résultat.

-C'est toujours mieux que toi avec ton tir de feux d'artifices pour détruire un nid de frelons asiatiques, Erwann. Au fait, c'est qui le mec là-bas qui nous observe ?

-C'est notre nouveau voisin, apparemment, renseigna l'homme aux cheveux longs. Il a dû arriver pendant qu'on était chez les Springfields. En tout cas, il a fait pas mal de travaux on dirait. Tu as vu la beine à ordures ?

-T'inquiète, Matthiew. On ira lui dire bonjour demain, si tu veux. Pour l'instant, on a du matos à décharger."

Les deux hommes attrappèrent deux tables en bois pliantes et les ramenèrent à l'intérieur, sans se soucier du nouveau voisin qui s'était approché et appuyé sur la barrière.

"Salut."

Les deux hommes s'arrétèrent et se tournèrent vers lui :

"Oh, salut ! Lança Erwann qui posa sa table sur l'herbe avant de s'approcher la main tendue. Erwann McCain. Et voici mon colocataire Matthiew Hyde. -ils s'échangèrent des poignées de mains- Et vous êtes ?

-Jerry, répondit le nouveau. Jerry Dandrige.

-Jerry... Répéta Matthiew comme pour mémoriser le nom. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Vous venez d'arriver ?

-A vrai dire, je suis arrivé il y a trois jours mais il n'y avait personne.

-Ah oui, on était à quelques centaines de kilomètres à ce moment-là. Vous... -il montra vaguement du doigt la benne à ordures- faîtes les grands travaux, on dirait.

-Oui, j'ai rencontré un problème avec les fondations. Il a fallu arracher et refaire plus de la moitié du sous-sol.

-Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant. Lorsqu'on a emménagé ici avec les filles, il y a eu pas mal de boulot à faire aussi de notre coté. Erwann a réussi à passer au travers du parquet du grenier et il était coincé dans le sol au niveau du torse. C'était beau à voir."

Le voisin eut un sourire amusé et examina la grande maison du regard :

"Vous vivez tous les quatre dans cette maison ?

-Oui, expliqua Matthiew. Elle est actuellement divisée en deux parties. On a les chambres situées au deuxième, tout ce qui est cuisine, salon et salle de bain sont au premier et nos bureaux au rez-de chaussée. Comme on travaille tous les quatre au même endroit, c'est plus pratique.

-Tu as oublié de compter Kathie, corrigea Erwann. Je te rappelle qu'elle travaille aussi avec nous de temps en temps. Nous vivons à cinq dans cette baraque et on s'en sort plutôt bien.

-Trois femmes pour deux hommes ? Sembla s'étonner Jerry avant de ricaner. Quelle chance.

-Non, ne me comptez pas là-dedans. Je chasse le même gibier que les demoiselles."

Ce qui faisait trois femmes et un homme, pour un seul homme. La chance...

"Erwann, repprocha gentiment Matthiew. Evite de traumatiser le voisin, s'il-te-plait. Je te rappelle que les précédents ont fui en partie à cause de toi avec tes trucs bizarres.

-Je croyais que le mari était malade et qu'ils avaient dû se rapprocher de l'hôpital le plus proche.

-Il... y a çà aussi.

-Ho, les mecs ! Appela une voix féminine. Vous faîtes quoi ?"

Les deux femmes approchaient, les vêtements chiffonés et poussiéreux par endroit.

"Jerry, présenta Erwann. Voici Judith -il montra la blonde du doigt- et Luna -la brune qui était en fait châtain-. Les filles, voici Jerry : notre nouveau voisin.

-Enchantées, saluèrent-elles en échangeant une poignée de main avec l'homme. Au fait Matthiew, je crois que ton épée médiévale s'est encore échappée de son support.

-Ah... Elle est où cette fois ?

-Dans la cuisine, à coté du frigo.

-Elle avait peut-être faim.

-Mouais... Tu pourras la remettre à sa place, s'il-te-plait ? Cà risque de faire peur au stagiaire.

-J'y peux rien si elle se promène toute seule dans la maison."

Le voisin les observa parler et finit par demander :

"Vous avez une épée ?

-Oui, répondit Matthiew. Excalibur. Tout droit sortie de Grande Bretagne. Je l'ai retrouvée il y a une dizaine d'années dans une oubliette. Je l'ai prise, nettoyée, réparé la poignée et depuis elle m'accompagne partout."

Jerry hocha la tête, ne semblant pas trop convaincu par cette histoire d'épée qui se promenait dans la maison.

"Sinon, à part Excalibur, il a d'autres armes médiévales, mais elles savent rester sur leur support, Plaisanta Judith.

-Pas comme Sekhmet. Lança Erwann. Une vraie saleté celle-là...

-On ne va pas commencer sur Sekhmet. Coupa Luna. Je n'y peux rien si elle ne t'aime pas."

Jerry ne savait pas qui était cette Sekhmet, mais il comptait le découvrir.

"Bon, Jerry, décida de conclure Matthiew. Ce n'est pas qu'on ne vous aime pas, mais j'ai conduit près de 12 heures aujourd'hui et j'aimerais bien aller me coucher.

-Je pense qu'on va tous en faire de même, approuva Luna qui prit Judith par une épaule et Erwann par l'autre. On a du boulot pour demain. Bonne nuit Jerry."

Le groupe s'éloigna de la barrière pour retourner dans la maison, laissant sans le savoir le vampire les examiner avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ses voisins étaient visiblement des chasseurs et le dénommé Matthiew avait remarqué quelque chose à son propos. Il allait les surveiller de près et s'ils s'avéraient être une menace, il les éliminerait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chasseurs de... :

Jerry retint un grognement en observant Kathie scanner le terrain avec un jeune adolescent à l'aide d'une étrange caméra. Cette femme rousse était un plaisir pour les yeux, son uniforme policier ajoutant un air de danger qui donnait faim au vampire. Il mordit férocement dans une pomme et continua à espionner ses voisins.

L'adolescent devait être le stagiaire dont il avait entendu parler la veille. Plutôt banal, le stéréotype même du garçon à lunettes renfermé et manquant de confiance en lui. Le voir diriger vers la femme un regard rempli d'admiration amusait le vampire malgré le fait que ces idiots étaient très certainement en train de l'espionner. Il allait leur faire payer : personne n'espionnait un vampire ! Il allait leur montrer !

La nuit tombée, alors que les voisins étaient visiblement tous partis manger au centre-ville, il passa la barrière qui séparait les terrains et s'approcha de la maison. Une griffe insérée dans la serrure suffit à ouvrir la porte et il fut surpris de pouvoir entrer à l'intérieur sans effort. Tiens, pourtant il s'agissait bien d'un domicile. Etait-ce dû au fait qu'il y avait plusieurs habitants et non une seule famille ?

Il examina les lieux : le rez-de chaussée était majoritairement composé d'une entrée qui débouchait sur une grande pièce contenant deux grands bureaux et une table rectangulaire pouvant contenir au moins 6 personnes. Deux fauteuils de bureau accompagnés de chaises confortables encadraient les meubles. Il y avait un petit frigo près de la table, accompagné d'un meuble de rangement servant de support à une machine à café à dosettes. Les valises noires étaient savament empilées dans un coin, hors du passage des gens et différents objets étaient étalés sur les bureaux et la table. Il vit trois ordinateurs portables : chacun était allumé et montrait des enregistrement vidéos ou des photos d'un même lieu. Plusieurs enregistreurs numériques semblait attendre leur tour à côté des caméras toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Des pods trônaient sur la table, accompagnés d'autres appareils comportant une longue antenne dressée vers le plafond. Aucune arme, aucune croix, rien qui n'indiquait si cette bande chassait quelque chose de particulier.

Une porte coulissante beige se fondant presque avec le mur donnait accès à un placard entièrement vide : même pas une planche pour y déposer quelques affaires.

Au fond se situait une autre pièce qui semblait être un atelier, tellement il y avait de bazar à l'intérieur. Il ignorait qui travaillait dedans mais cette personne devrait être un peu mieux organisée.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier mais il lui fut impossible de monter la première marche, comme si une barrière invisible l'en empêchait.

Il sourit : le domicile était donc à l'étage. Pas mal du tout... C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce coup-là. Il feula pour la forme et retourna aux ordinateurs. Bien, que pouvait-on trouver là-dedans ?

Des vidéos, des photos, des enregistrements audio... Il y avait une multitude de dossiers, tous datés et indiquant les lieux où les preuves avaient été collectées. Il ouvrit un dossier datant du mois dernier et concernant une prison obscure. Il ouvrit un extrait vidéo et eut un temps d'arrêt. C'était quoi ce truc ? Cà ressemblait à une ombre qui courait le long d'un passage, le restant de la vidéo était consacré à l'équipe tentant de reproduire la scène par eux-même, sans succès, finissant par déclarer qu'il s'agissait d'un phénomène paranormal. Une série de photos montrait d'étrange brumes fantômatiques et l'une d'entre elle montrait une silhouette humaine mais dont il manquait les jambes.

Des fantômes...

Il avait comme voisins des chasseurs de fantômes...

Mais c'était parfait ! Lui-même ne pouvait pas voir les fantômes et encore moins les blesser. Par contre, ces saletés d'esprits le voyaient très bien et il s'était déjà fait attaquer plus d'une fois par un poltergheist.

Il n'avait donc plus à s'inquiéter pour les caméras et leurs trucs bizarres.

Un bruit métallique attira son attention et il se figea, prêt à réagir. Est-ce que quelqu'un était rentré ? Impossible, il l'aurait entendu. Il se leva du siège et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. Qu'est ce qui avait fait ce bruit ? Un bruit de vent se fit entendre et il eut tout juste le temps de se pencher en arrière pour esquiver une attaque. Qui avait osé ?!

Une épée.

Une épée qui flottait dans les airs.

Une putain d'épée qui flottait dans les airs et dont la pointe était actuellement en contact avec sa jugulaire !

...

Cà devait être la fameuse Excalibur...

Lentement, il posa deux doigts sur le tranchant de l'épée et la décala de quelques centimètres pour l'éloigner de lui. L'épée réagit immédiatement en lui assénant un coup sur le crâne du plat de la lame et le contourna pour le piquer aux fesses.

"Aïe ! Hé ! Cà suffit !"

Excalibur le frappa à l'omoplate de la garde. Il feula et grogna mais la lame lui flanqua un nouveau coup sur la tête. Il fut frappé dans le dos et il comprit : l'épée voulait qu'il sorte de cette maison.

"D'accord, d'accord : j'ai compris. Aïe ! Arrête de me frapper ! Je sors ! J'ai compris : je sors ! Non, pas ici ! Aïe ! C'est bon, je m'en vais !"

Il feula une dernière fois et claqua la porte, enfermant cette foutue épée à l'intérieur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se faisait mettre à la porte par une épée volante !

Sa colère laissa rapidement place à l'amusement et il ricana : ainsi donc, ses voisins chassaient les fantômes... Il devait admettre que c'était mieux que des chasseurs de vampires et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Par contre, Excalibur ne l'avait pas loupé. Elle frappait fort cette saleté !


	3. Chapter 3

Jerry ? Réflexes :

Jerry gronda en regardant le stagiaire tourner autour de la maison des voisins à la tombée de la nuit. Il avait surpris cet ado en train de l'espionner caché sous le van noir de la bande. Il avait passé plusieurs nuits à le surveiller avec une caméra qui n'appartenait pas aux chasseurs de fantômes.

Ce gamin avait même montré ses vidéos à l'équipe ! Il avait osé ! Cà ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il s'était installé ici ! Il n'avait même pas fini ses travaux ! Bon, au moins ses voisins n'étaient pas souvent présents et n'étaient pas dérangés par la beine qui contenait les gravats. En même temps, il n'y avait que 2 maisons dans cette rue donc il n'avait pas à se plaindre... Mais quand même ! Est-ce que ce gamin avait une idée du prix d'une maison ?! Et les travaux ? Ce n'était pas cet adolescent d'à peine 15 ans qui allait lui faire son ciment et ses sous-sols !

Il vit le gamin entrer dans la maison. Il était temps d'agir ! Avec un peu de chance, les voisins ne se rendraient pas compte tout de suite de la disparition du stagiaire...

Il sortit de chez lui et utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour arriver sur le pas de la porte des voisins. Là, il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et fonça sur le stagiaire qui hurla de terreur.

"Oh putain !" Réagit une voix féminine dans l'atelier.

Jerry avait saisi le gamin à la gorge et l'avait plaqué contre le mur le plus proche. Judith cria et lui sauta sur le dos pour tenter de le stopper. Le vampire pouffa de rire : comme si ce poid-plume pouvait faire une différence. Il la jeta par terre d'un simple mouvement d'épaule. Inutile de s'interposer : ce gamin allait y passer ce soir ! Il ne prendrait même pas la peine de le transformer.

SPLACH !

Il se figea. Lui et le gamin. Quelqu'un venait de leur jeter un seau d'eau glacée ! Ce n'était pas de l'eau bénite mais çà avait suffit pour le stopper sur le coup. Qui avait fait çà ?

Il reconnut Luna qui tenait encore le seau d'eau dans les mains. Matthiew apparut dans l'escalier mais il fut devancé par l'épée volante qui fonça dans la direction du vampire. L'arme le frappa sur le crâne du plat de la lame et lui asséna un violent coup dans le torse avec la garde.

"Excalibur ! Appela Matthiew. Cà suffit !"

L'épée s'était immobilisée, la pointe de la lame en contact avec la gorge de Jerry.

"Nick, ordonna l'homme. Monte à l'étage et reste-s'y. On aura une discussion après. Excalibur, s'il-te-plait, libère Jerry. Je suis sûr qu'il avait une bonne raison d'agir ainsi.

-Jerry, interpella Luna. Réflexe !"

Le vampire vit un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique et rattrapa ce qui lui était lancé : une poche de sang.

"Lorsque Nick nous a dit que tu étais un vampire, on n'y avait pas trop crû. Expliqua Matthiew qui finissait de descendre les marches. Il nous a montré les vidéos et on a finit par se dire qu'il avait peut-être raison. Après tout, j'ai bien Excalibur... Alors on a simplement accepté le fait qu'on avait un vampire comme voisin et on a prévu en conséquence."

La poche de sang lui faisait de l'oeil et il mordit dedans sans même réfléchir. Du sang humain ! Il manquait la fraicheur typique d'une morsure sur une proie plus ou moins consentante mais çà se buvait.

"On a fait un stock de poches de sang dans le petit frigo avec les boissons froides. Ajouta Luna qui aidait Judith à se relever. Donc la prochaine fois, au lieu d'agresser le stagiaire, sers-toi."

Le vampire avait fini de drainer la poche et avait du sang un peu partout sur son menton et le sol en dessous de lui.

"Que ce gamin cesse de m'espionner, grogna-t-il en léchant ses doigts ensanglantés. Je ne serais pas aussi... gentil la prochaine fois.

-Pas de soucis, répondit Luna. On va avoir une discussion avec lui. Laisse-nous nous en charger.

-Cà doit être les deux mecs bizarres de l'autre fois, renseigna Judith qui étira son dos avec prudence. Il y en a un qui s'apelle Peter et l'autre c'est Charley, un truc comme çà."

Un éclair de frayeur traversa brièvement le regard du vampire : ces deux-là le traquaient encore ?! Changer d'Etat n'avait pas suffit ?! Ils avaient exterminé sa nouvelle tribu et avaient failli le tuer de très près. Charley avait manqué son coeur de quelques millimètres.

"Les deux tarés qui ont tenté de poignarder Matthiew avec un pieu ? Demanda Luna en fronçant les sourcils. Excalibur les a poursuivis tout autour de la propriété et jusque dans la rue il y a deux jours."

Oh, il avait loupé çà. Il regarda la poche de sang vide et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du frigo. Il pouvait se servir s'il le souhaitait, non ? Autant en profiter.

Il fut satisfait de voir la douzaine de poches de sang à l'intérieur, accompagnées de bouteilles de bière et de jus de fruits. Il prit une poche et la draina sans hésiter. Il n'irait pas chasser ce soir mais il sentait qu'il allait tout de même passer une bonne soirée.

"Aïe !"

Sauf si cette épée continuait de vouloir le chasser de cette maison.

"Excalibur, appela Mathieu. Laisse Jerry tranquille s'il-te-plait."

L'épée virevolta dans les airs et fit mine de vouloir attaquer Judith qui fuya vers l'atelier pour s'emparer d'un morceau de tuyau en ferraille.

"Viens te battre ! Scanda-t-elle. Je suis prête !"

Excalibur sembla ravie, si on prenait en compte l'enthousiasme des coups et des parades. Le vampire se rapprocha de Matthiew et demanda :

"C'est toujours comme çà ?

-C'est parfois pire, répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules. Excalibur aime bien faire des passes et si elle vous a provoqué tout à l'heure, c'est juste parce qu'elle voulait vous affronter. Je vais laisser une épée de frappe au rez-de-chaussée pour la prochaine fois."

Jerry n'était pas certain d'accepter l'offre. Il préféra se concentrer sur le problème qu'il était venu résoudre à l'origine.

"Le stagiaire.

-Ah, Nick ? On va s'occuper de lui. Il termine son stage demain de toute façon. On va lui faire comprendre que vampire ou non, espionner les gens comme il a fait est mal. S'il recommence, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez pour le punir. Attendez juste qu'il ait fini son stage : après on n'en est plus responsable."

Le vampire eut un sourire de prédateur : c'était bon à savoir.


	4. Chapter 4

Team Ghost VS team Vamp' :

Cela faisait trois semaines que Jerry vivait à côté des chasseurs de fantômes et il commençait à bien les apprécier. Ils s'absentaient souvent pour leur travail et le laissaient en général tranquille.

En général.

Il avait déjà retrouvé Judith dans un arbre sur son terrain alors qu'elle avait tenté de sauver un chaton étrange qui pleurait depuis des heures.

Bon çà, ce n'était pas trop grave... Et puis le chaton, étrangement nommé Bastet par Luna, avait été ramené dans la grande maison et il n'avait plus été dérangé par le félin depuis.

De temps en temps, Excalibur tentait de l'affronter dans un duel amical lorsqu'il s'invitait dans leurs bureaux pour piocher dans leur réserve de poches de sang, et accessoirement observer les nouvelles trouvailles de l'équipe.

Non franchement, il n'avait pas à se plaindre de ses voisins.

Il n'aurait par contre jamais pensé que ces derniers auraient eu une véritable guerre contre une équipe de chasseurs de vampires...

Et pourtant il était là, assis sur son perron à siroter une bière tout en regardant une bande d'hommes en noir se faire laminer par la bande qui vivait à côté de chez lui.

Il fallait dire qu'accuser Matthiew d'être un vampire et de l'agresser avec un pieu n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire... Ni de faire des remarques salaces aux filles, surtout la policière. Et apparemment, le chaton nommé Bastet n'était pas qu'un simple chaton...

Non, du tout.

Voir une statue de chat noire et dorée prendre vie et envoyer valser les chasseurs de vampires d'une vague de magie valait son pesant en pop corns.

Jerry regrettait de ne pas en avoir pris d'ailleurs. A la place, il croqua dans une pomme et regarda Erwann faire fuir les chasseurs de vampires à coups de feux d'artifices. Le groupe ennemi finit par abdiquer et à fuir en promettant de revenir et de tous les tuer sans exception la prochaine fois, avant de se prendre une fusée lumineuse qui fonça vers eux dans un sifflement menaçant.

Jerry ricana et rentra chez lui pour se prendre une nouvelle bière : ils étaient bien ses voisins, il allait les garder.


	5. Chapter 5

Paintball :

Jerry observait ses voisins en fronçant les sourcils : qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotaient encore ? Il les avait vus sortir de leur grande maison avec des tenues de camouflage et des fusils et tout le groupe s'était engouffré dans la forêt et il ne les avait pas revus depuis près d'une heure. Curieux, il surveilla la météo : nuageux. Il pouvait sortir de chez lui sans craindre le soleil.

Il hésita un instant puis se décida : aller voir ce que cette bande faisait ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal... Ce n'était pas comme s'il était un vampire, un prédateur au top de la chaîne alimentaire, et que ces 5 là n'étaient que des humains, basiquement des proies potentielles. Il ne risquait rien avec eux.

Il entra donc dans la forêt, les sens en alerte et prêt à réagir. Il s'enfonça progressivement au milieu des arbres. C'était relativement silencieux. Etrange... Ils étaient forcément là pourtant...

Il entendit un bruit de course devant lui : quelqu'un s'éloignait à toute vitesse. Etait-il repéré ? Il se mit à courir dans la direction du bruit : il ignorait de qui il s'agissait, mais ses instincts de prédateurs voulaient attrapper cette personne. Grondant, il bondit sur plusieurs mètres et atterrit sur un humain habillé en camouflage qui s'écroula au sol sous son poid :

"Ouch ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!"

Le vampire stoppa sa main griffue qui était déjà prête à lacérer l'uniforme de sa proie : c'était Erwann, un de ses voisins ! Un projectile le heurta à l'épaule droite et il poussa un cri animal sous le coup de la surprise : qui avait osé ? Une personne se tenait debout derrière un buisson et le tenait en joue de son fusil, à une quinzaine de mètres de lui.

"Jerry ?"

Ah, il s'agissait de Judith cette fois. Un troisième individu sortit d'un buisson voisin, l'uniforme moucheté de peintures de différentes couleurs : Matthiew.

"Salut Jerry. Content de voir que tu as trouvé Erwann. Il n'arrêtait pas de me tirer dessus sans que je puisse le repérer. Maintenant il me reste Luna à retrouver."

Le vampire était stupéfait : ils se tiraient dessus avec de la peinture ?! Bizarre... Bon, en même temps, il s'agissait de ses voisins...

SPLACH !

Il sentit la peinture l'atteindre en plein sur la joue droite, le faisant feuler sur le coup. Qui cette fois ?

"Cà venait de par là, remarqua Matthiew en montrant du doigt devant lui. Je vais aller vérifier."

Il se précipita dans cette direction et le vampire décida de le suivre.

SPLACH !

Cette fois, ce fut Matthiew qui fut atteint à l'épaule par la peinture.

"Je t'aurai Luna ! Je t'aurai ! Sors de ta cachette !"

Il reçut en autre projectile dans le dos. Jerry ricana mais s'en prit un à l'emplacement exact du coeur.

...

Okay, fini de jouer à présent. Où était-elle ?

Elle était visiblement dans les environs, sinon elle ne pourrait pas les voir et encore moins les viser. Ensuite, elle devait se trouver dans un coin particulièrement bien placé pour lui permettre d'atteindre ses cibles sans se faire repérer...

Le vampire capta son odeur et la pista jusqu'au pied d'un arbre suffisamment haut et épais pour supporter de poids d'une personne.

Ainsi donc, c'était çà ?

Il recula de quelques mètres, ricanant d'avance, se mit à courir et balança ses pieds contre le tronc de l'arbre qui se brisa sous le choc.

"OH PUT... !"

L'arbre chuta dans un fracas qui se répercuta dans les environs, et accrochée fermement à sa branche, se tenait Luna, visiblement secouée par la descente.

"C'était quoi çà ?! Cria-t-elle en se détachant difficilement de sa branche.

-C'était Jerry, répondit Matthiew tout simplement. Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié de se faire tirer dessus sans avoir d'arme pour riposter.

-Cà peut s'arranger, on a un fusil de paintball supplémentaire dans nos bureaux."

Le vampire fut très intéressé : est ce que çà voulait dire que... ?

"Jerry, si tu prends le fusil restant, tu peux jouer avec nous. Le but est de toucher le plus de personnes au possible et de se faire toucher le moins possible."

Etrangement, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Ce fut ainsi que Jerry découvrit les joies du Paintball, gagna la partie haut la main et fit rire tout le monde avec son fusil rose à paillettes.

...

La prochaine fois, ce serait lui qui choisirait son fusil en premier ! Matthiew et Erwann en avaient des noirs et Luna en avait un kaki. Judith avait un gris foncé. Alors pourquoi rose à paillettes, sérieusement ?!

Note de l'Auteure : J'ai déjà fait une petite liste de thèmes pour cette fiction, mais si quelqu'un a des idées à me proposer, qu'il ou elle n'hésite pas.


End file.
